A new diesel fuel injection system developed by applicant required an interconnect system to be integrated with the metal injector housing. The connector had to be highly reliable, sealed from the environment, and able to withstand high impact and random vibrations that might be as high as 28 G's. One approach is to cut a cavity into a side of the metal housing, place a mold around the cavity with a contact and wire extending through the mold, and injecting or otherwise introducing a polymer into the mold to be set. However, the strength of molded polymers is about one to two orders of magnitude less than that of commonly used metals such as steel, so there is a danger that the molded plastic housing will not withstand large forces that could break it off from the housing. A connector which could be molded to a metal housing, but which had a high strength against breakoff, would be of value.